


fading into light

by mollivanders



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first days back on Caprica are spent low to the ground, hiding in sewers and bomb shelters, and traveling by night when they can. Kara doesn’t even think about it until she and Sam are playing pyramid in a bombed out high school. The sun beats into her skin slowly, before she realizes she’s sweating from more than exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fading into light

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: fading into light**  
>  Fandom: _Battlestar Galactica_  
>  Rating: G  
> Characters: Kara Thrace, Helo, Sam Anders  
> Summary: For LadyFest '10, prompt - I ain't seen the sunshine since I don't know when. Original post [here](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html?thread=4668309#t4668309).  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The first days back on Caprica are spent low to the ground, hiding in sewers and bomb shelters, and traveling by night when they can. Kara doesn’t even think about it until she and Sam are playing pyramid in a bombed out high school. The sun beats into her skin slowly, before she realizes she’s sweating from more than exercise.

She looks up at the sky, flashes her eyes against the sun before dropping her neck.

“What was that?” she hears Anders say (Kara falls low to the ground again).

It’s strange being back on a planet after so many months adrift, and spinning around him to score again, she loses her balance, has to course-correct and falls backward into where he was guarding her.

He’s so frakking tall, even for a pyramid player, and for a moment, the sun is blocked out (she turns in his arms to catch a glimpse of it; the rest comes naturally).

She doesn’t know who started the kiss and doesn’t care, just pushes him down onto the court and lets him run his hands through her short hair, so long as she can feel the sun on her back. She protests, briefly, when he rolls them over, until she spots a crack of sunshine past his neck.

Kara clings to it (clings to him).

Later, she stands with Helo, watching the sun set and the stars return, and feels a little more like Starbuck. It’s cold on Caprica though, and she tugs her jacket around her more closely, watching the colors splay across the night sky.

She’d forgotten how many colors a nuclear bomb could make in an atmosphere.

(She finds Anders, helps him pick up where they left off, and burns her skin against the unnatural heat of his. He’s the closest to the sun she’s going to get on this planet. She falls asleep on his chest, wakes to harsh morning light).

When she wakes in the hospital, her first thought is frustration (she always ends up in a box) and glares at the Cylon – she _knows_ he’s a Cylon – who tries to treat her. The women die in darkness, hooked up to fading blinking machines, and she tears out of the room, toward light (toward sunshine), gasping for air.

Her eyes still haven’t adjusted to the sudden shock of light that comes with nature, after so many months in space (she couldn’t explain it to Anders if she tried, notices Helo still shields his face more than the others).

And as much as Caprica was once home, Kara feels better after they’ve left the planet, heading for Galactica past the sun and all the stars in between.

Far from sunshine, Kara absorbs the darkness of space.

This, she really missed.

_Finis_


End file.
